Previous investigations of patients with Hodgkin's desease have primarily concentrated on the role of the thymus-dependent lymphocyte as the initiating aberrant or malfunctioning component system. Studies from our laboratory have demonstrated increased cell-associated Ig and accelerated Ig synthesis with specificity to homologous lymphoid cells suggesting active participation of the humoral immune system in the pathogenesis and perpetuation of Hodgkin's disease. Spleen and bone marrow derived Ig have both demonstrated this phenomena. The present proposal describes an approach to the study of the role of bone-marrow derived lymphocytes in Hodgkin's disease. Cell associated Ig and in vitro produced Ig synthesis will be measured using lymphocytes from the spleen, lymph nodes, bone marrow and blood of Hodgkin's disease patients. Specificity of culture produced IgG, IgG eluted from splenic lymphocytes and tumor tissue, as well as serum IgG will be reacted with homologous target lymphocytes. The ability of the putative antibody to react with target cells will be determined utilizing quantitation of IgG at cell surfaces and lymphocytotoxicity. Further delineation of site of preferred finding at target lymphocyte surface will be evaluated by sheep red cell inhibition, PHA responsiveness in microculture, mixed lymphocyte reactions and radiolabeling techniques. The results will be correlated with the clinical stage, histologic type and therapeutic status of the study patients. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Levin H.A., McMillan R., Tavassoli M., Longmire R.L., Yelenosky R., and Sacks P.V.: Thrombocytopenia associated with gold therapy. Observations on the mechanism of platelet destruction. American Journal Medicine 59:274, 1975. Hoch S.D., Hoch J.A., and Longmire R.L.: Unique DNA-binding proteins in the serum of patients with various neoplasms. Nature 225:560, 1975.